


Turn Me Twice

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words fall short. Beren tries very hard anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She turned me twice  
Tinúviel  
Terror's toll  
Tinúviel  
Turned me to her  
Tinúviel  
Danced me dizzy in the dell

Turn me twice  
Tinúviel  
Twixt your fingers  
Tinúviel  
Twilit twining  
Tinúviel  
Between your steps my questing quell

She turns me twice  
Tinúviel  
Twixt her arms  
Tinúviel  
Twisting, tumbling  
Tinúviel  
Our love too deep for tongues to tell


End file.
